


A New Family

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-25
Updated: 2002-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Harry want to come out on Christmas night. But does he have an ulterior motive?





	A New Family

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Slash Advent Calendar Challenge

"You want to do what?" Severus asked wide-eyed.

"I want to have supper on Christmas Eve with all the members of our families," Harry explained patiently for the fifth time.

"I don't have family," Severus hissed out.

"Fine, so we'll have Christmas supper with my family." Harry wondered how long they were going to discuss this. Good thing that he had started this discussion right after Hallow's Eve.

"And your family would consist of whom, exactly?" Severus asked with his patented scowl.

Harry sighed. "Please, Severus, I want to share our own family with my friends."

"We don't have a family, Potter. We shag. We bugger. We are men. We don't do family."

"Severus, we've been together for four years. If what we have were only a good shag, we wouldn't be together. We are a family and I want everyone to know that."

"Then, you should wait to make the announcement until Good Friday. You can be the sacrificial lamb, crucified together with the two criminals: me as the cradle robber and Albus for covering up for us."

Harry laughed. "I'm impressed that you have raised your nose long enough to read any theology. However, I think it's perfect. Christmas is the start of a new family."

Severus scowled, but Harry knew that he could wear the Potions master down. He had another fifty-four days to do it.

~*~HP~*~SS~*~

Christmas Eve arrived and it brought a number of guests at Snape manor. Guests that were hated and despised. Guests that Severus wanted to hex. Guests that meant the world to his lover. So, he put up with the foray on his ancestral home.

Severus sighed and welcomed, or at least let inside his house, the Weasley clan with their spouses. Fortunately, none of them had started reproducing. Granger was escorted by a redhead. To his surprise, it wasn't Potter's sidekick, but his virginal sister. He snorted; Ron was such a loser.

Harry had invited Draco as Severus' only guest. Draco, shockingly, had arrived with Remus Lupin. Severus smirked. He would enjoy giving that item of news to Lucius. He wondered if he could actually give Lucius a heart attack with the information. That almost made up for this dreadful night.

Black arrived by himself. Severus was already cataloguing the possible insults to throw his way without angering Harry too much. The Potions master still wanted to shag after the barbaric invasion ended.

~*~HP~*~SS~*~

Harry was surprised by Severus's restrain during supper. He had only threatened to put Sirius under the Cruciatus once, and he had offended Ronald three times. The Boy Who Lived hadn't hoped for such good behaviour. He just hoped that Severus could maintain his calm when the Gryffindor announced his surprise.

After supper, all the wizards and witches were sitting in a formal sitting room. A majestic pine stood in a corner; lights and glass ornaments covered its many branches. Faux snow fell on the floor only to disappear magically. Muggle Christmas carols rang through the room.

The grandfather clock stroke the midnight. Harry grinned to everyone. "There is a special reason why Severus invited everyone here." He waved his hand and each guest found a green envelop in his hand.

Severus looked confused at the different reactions: from the simple 'this is mad' to 'what have you done to my godson?'.

He walked up to Draco who was the closest, possibly because he was the only one who dared to stay near the Potions master. Severus grabbed the card that Draco was holding. He read the elegant silver script:

Severus Snape, Potions master, Head of Slytherin, Order of Merlin second class, would like to announce that his partner, Harry Potter, Head of Gryffindor, Order of Merlin second class is expecting their first child.

Severus stared at his guests. Everyone had gone quiet when they inferred that Snape was not aware of the contents of the card. Now, they were waiting for his reaction.

Severus did the only thing possible under the circumstances: he fainted.


End file.
